Slayer: A History
by My-Crazy-Awesome-Sox
Summary: They summoned a Demon and called her Slayer


**A/N:** So... my first publication in over three years... to all of you who know me from my InuYasha fics: Hi! Thanks for reading this and not hating me! To all of you who have never read anything from me before: Hi! Thanks for reading this! Lol. Ok, so this is just a short little something to get me back in the swing of things. If you have thoughts, by all means, let me know. :)

* * *

In the beginning there is only chaos. Powerful entities inhabited the Earth and made it their stage for violence and depravity. There was not a day without war and the only thoughts were of personal gain.

Those Who Watched the Earth Be Made took little heed. The power struggles of these Deor did not affect them and so we're not of their concern. There was nothing special about the place that they rampaged and so no reason to rid it of them.

And so were the world continued for millennia.

Then, out of the earth came a new being. Neither Deor nor Other. They were flesh, but had spirit. They had desires, but also thought for those other than themselves. Those Who Were There Before the Beginning took notice and saw the uniqueness. They watch the new beings and saw their potential. But these new beings were easily corrupted by the Deor and the Powerful Ones became restless. They had seen the love and kindness these creatures were capable of and knew the Deor would be their destruction. But they had never interfered before; and so they hesitated.

But then the Deor took notice of the new beings as well, where before they were inconsequential. They had the eye of the Powerful Ones and this made them a threat. They began to slaughter the new beings. It was the only thing that had ever brought the Deor together, and the Powers hesitated no more. What the Deor did now affected the Powers and so now it was their concern.

After much bloodshed, the Powers decided there would be no more, and ripped holes in the very fabric of time and reality. The portals began to suck the Deor into them, and they were called Hell. One Deor noticed that the new beings were unaffected and seized one by the neck. He mixed this being's lifeblood with his own. The being died and then rose again as the Deor's anchor to this world. When the power is noticed this one had slipped through their plan, they so little reason to be concerned. What was one, relatively weak Deor? They could not risk opening the Hell portals again for just this one. And so they use the last of their influence to relegate this Deor to the darkness, where the new beings rarely went alone.

And so the powers rested. They could do no more, and wished to do no more. They had given the new beings their chance to thrive. It was up to the new beings to make something of that chance.

But the Deor that created an anchor was not deterred the way the Powers had thought he would be. To stay on this plane, he needed more lifeblood, and so did his anchor. And the more new beings he infected and mixed his blood with, the stronger his hold on the plane became, until he was confident enough to simply take the lifeblood he needed, and there was no urgency to create more like himself and his spawn.

Overtime the new beings developed and created their own words. They dubbed themselves Men, and the Deor: De-men, and his anchors became known as Vampires. The leader of the Men, called upon the Powers to help them once again, for the demon population was rising beyond tolerable levels, but the Powers did not interfere.

The Deor heard the call and decided to take advantage. He sent a week Vampire to the leader of the men with information about Other Beings, mightier than the Powers, trapped in Hell. The leader of the Men was clever, but desperate. He killed the messenger, but fund what he needed to call a Demen from Hell.

The leader of the Men knew, at least, that the Demon could not be trusted if set free, and so prepared to trap it in a Man's body, just as he saw the Vampires to be. But the rituals did not work on the freshly dead Men he provided. One night when he tried to ritual again, a young village girl was acting as server and as the Deor slipped from the tear in reality the leader of Men had created, it passed over the dead Man and instead chose the living girl.

It moved with her body and spoke with her voice. "Men are not vicious, nor cunning enough to accomplish your goal. I will stay in this body and lives as she does. I do not need the dead blood of Men."

And so they had summoned a Demon and called her Slayer.

The Slayer did not do what the Deor had thought it would. It was grateful for being brought out of Hell and so protected the village. But the Deor had another plan to sew discord. He sent another vampire to the leader of the Men and it taunted him about cowering behind his daughter's skirts. "The Slayer is still Demon. It will not be satisfied with taking orders. She will challenge you and take your power for her own." The Slayer killed this Vampire, but said nothing against the accusation.

The seed of doubt had been planted and fear made it grow. The leader of the Men decided that it was too much of a risk. The Slayer must be tamed. And so a ritual was done and the Demon called Slayer was bound inside her host, lending only her strength, stamina, and fighting ability to the young girl. It made the girl vulnerable, for now she was mostly human. The girl was killed by her prey not long before her 19th birthday.

And so the demon called slayer jumped to new living female host. One worthy of the fight. But this time the leader of the Men was better prepared. He took the girl from her family and gave her to one of his most trusted friends. "Watch her." He said. "Teacher where to point her stake and cross. But never let her forget what her place is. She may have the power, but we will control it."

And so the cycle continued for thousands of years. A new host chosen as the last is given death. Her Watcher always making sure she did not realize how much power she could have if she pointed her stake in the opposite direction. Until one day when one was chosen that had not been molded by a Watcher and his Counsel. She was strong-willed and determined, but still maintained her compassion. She remained a part of the world she protected and expected nothing less for herself than for any other of her kind.

This is how it events happened as they did. One day, she, the Slayer of Vampires… let a Vampire live. No one but they, consciously or no, understood why. If asked she would answer, "he helps me, and I love him" and he would say "I hate them, and I love her." But on some level they both knew.

They were the same.

Both had a Demon locked behind a soul in human body. Both fought the darkness that threatened to engulf them. But they also held opposites. He dead, she living. He born of violence and she of love. He came from the darkness and strove toward her light while she would forever face the black expanse he came from. But they acknowledged this too, and understood it.

This world strives for balance.

For every force in this world, there is an equal and opposite one pushing back on it. And so they were the same in opposite directions and they balanced one another. They're only peace came when one held the other…

And all became still.


End file.
